


Rolling On, Moving On

by Glinda



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Family, Gen, Rollerskates, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things your parents taught you that come in handy when you least expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling On, Moving On

It's the middle of the 61st century, River can't remember the name of the planet and isn't entirely sure why these gentlemen in space suits are chasing her but she's not hanging around to find out. There's miles of perfectly smooth tarmac ahead of her and someone has conveniently left a pair of rollerblades in her size under a nearby bench. She's not actually rollerbladed before in this body, but she can iceskate - like a dream if she does say so herself – and she reckons it's like riding a bike, once learned never forgotten. A sudden shout alerts her to her pursuers having spotted her again and she only has time to give her laces one last tug tight before she's off. The first few steps are awkward half stumbles – as she recovers from each wobble she can almost feel the ghosts of small hands under her elbows, the echo of Amelia's admonishment that she didn't need to charge at everything and Rory's answering eyeroll from her other side - but the old fluid movement returns quickly and she's off and flying. By the time she's gone the best part of a mile she feels confident enough to do a bit of backwards skating so she can taunt and take potshots at her pursuers with greater ease.

The familiar sound of the TARDIS materialising - still leaving the handbrake on she notes - behind her is comforting. She wasn't sure how accurate that particular method of communication was going to prove. Unfortunately she forgets to take into account the breaks on the back of her skates and trips over the edge of the doorway. The fall is at least graceful, though she'll doubtless be rather winded to go with her bruised ego. Handily the flash she sees of red on one side and light brown on the other aren't memory this time and she finds herself caught under her elbows and swung up into an upright position with the ease of long practice. (Not bad given that they've all grown about a foot in height since the last time they did that.) She even gets a few good shots off at her pursuers before they get the door closed, the gun off her and swept into a hug with too many arms.

The Doctor's request to know who her pursuers were and what they wanted from her gets all tangled up with Amy's demand to know where the best roller-rink in the universe is and that they go there.

“No idea, but I look forward to finding out!” River responds as the TARDIS dematerialises.

It answers both questions anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a meme I never finished the prompt being the song Rollerblades by Eliza Doolittle.


End file.
